The Backie's Days of Christmas
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: It's the 12 Days of Christmas, Back to the Future style.
1. The Backie's Days of Christmas

Happy Holidays, Backies!  
This is sung to the tune of the Twelve Days of Christmas.  
On the First day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
A DeLorean time machine.  
On the Second day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Third day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Fourth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Fifth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Sixth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Seventh day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Eighth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Eight Docs inventing,  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Ninth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Nine Martys swearing,  
Eight Docs inventing,  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Tenth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Ten Lorraines dancing,  
Nine Martys swearing,  
Eight Docs inventing,  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Eleventh day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Eleven times eight miles per hour,  
Ten Lorraines dancing,  
Nine Martys swearing,  
Eight Docs inventing,  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
On the Twelfth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:  
Twelve Flux Capacitors fluxing,  
Eleven times eight miles per hour,  
Ten Lorraines dancing,  
Nine Martys swearing,  
Eight Docs inventing,  
Seven Biffs, all drinking,  
Six Claras falling,  
Five radiation suit things,  
Four peeping Toms,  
Three blind spots,  
Two pines to kill,  
And a DeLorean time machine.  
And a DeLorean time machine. 


	2. TBDOC: Remix!

Happy holidays yet again, Backies! Now for a remixed and fixed Backies' Days of Christmas!

* * *

On the First day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

A DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Second day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Third day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Fourth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Fifth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Sixth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Seventh day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Eighth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Eight Docs inventing,

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Ninth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Nine Martys swearing,

Eight Docs inventing,

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Tenth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Ten Lorraines dancing,

Nine Martys swearing,

Eight Docs inventing,

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Eleventh day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Eleven speeding tickets,

Ten Lorraines dancing,

Nine Martys swearing,

Eight Docs inventing,

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

* * *

On the Twelfth day of Christmas, a Backie gave to me:

Twelve Fluxers fluxing,

Eleven speeding tickets,

Ten Lorraines dancing,

Nine Martys swearing,

Eight Docs inventing,

Seven Biffs, all drinking,

Six Claras falling,

_Five radiation suit things,_

Four peeping Toms,

Three blind spots,

Two pines to kill,

And a DeLorean time machine.

Oh yes, the DeLorean time machine.

* * *

Have a Backie Christmas and a futuriffic new year! 


End file.
